His Name is Zoisite
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: A prose written by Mealie. A prose about Mealie's feeling and understanding of character Zoisite. Perhaps we could call it a "fanprose". This is the English version.


**His Name is Zoisite**

**Author: Mealie**

**Translate: Moonlight Outsider**

This is the English version, enjoy it, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The prose:**

He is an extremely beautiful boy. He's only sixteen years old, his pale and slender, and his beauty is no less than Helen who had destroyed the whole Trojan. The name of this boy is Zoisite, and he has a delicate face that makes many girls feel jealous.

It was about more than ten years ago, _SailorMoon_ was an anime/manga that make almost all girls at our age craze for it. We loved it so much that could hardly accept any other anime or manga with similar elements, we thought them were just imitating. In my opinion, what left in our heart of _SailorMoon_ was not only our admiring the resplendent make up of Sailor Moon, but also our dreamly beautiful childhood at ten years ago.

I still remember during those years, children lived neighborhoods loved to play the role game of _SailorMoon_. Since Usagi was the heroine, everybody wanted to play the role of her. Yet, every time we gave up the privilege to the youngest little girl. As I remember, every time I prefer to play the role of Sailor Mercury, and now I feel I hadn't make the wrong choice.

Among the five Inners, I do like Mercury best. Her sailor fuku was the simplest of the five, it contains only blue and white, as quiet and calm as herself. She's not so enthusiastic as Usagi, not so hot as Rei, not so elder-sister-like as Makoto, not so experienced as Minako. She was mild and kind, just suitable, which is my favorite characteristic.

I could also remember that when we were that young, we were daydreaming for almost the whole day long. We were in fever of _SailorMoon_ and we dreamt as if we were members of the senshi of love and justice. We set our poses and shouted those slogans such as "In the name of the moon we'll punish you" loudly, though we began to feel them funny after we grew up. We didn't really care about who the enemies were, they were concluded as "the bad guys".

After ten years past, perhaps I was affected by the fashion of remembering the past time, again I remembered the anime which filled our childhood. The first ones flashed back were Sailor Moon with Tuxedo Kamen, well, still the heroine and the hero.

Bought the DVDs to recall the memories of the childhood, and the familiar speech began:"My name is Tsukino Usagi, fourteen years old…"

Nothing had ever changed, still that fourteen-year-old schoolgirl and sailor moon, until that boy appeared.

And that was the first time I noticed the name of the so called "bad guys": The shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. The beautiful boy who drew my attention was one of them, and his name is Zoisite.

I don't know why he attracted me, since he's a villain instead of a main character. Was it because his beauty? Or was it because his forbidden love?

My first time felt something to him was when I was watching the 22th episode of season 1. He was crying and leaning on the knees of Kunzite, that scene impressed me a lot. He's still a kid, suffered wrong, and tear drops escaped his innocent eyes. Love and pity, those were what I suddenly felt to him at that moment. After all, he is so young, and he's only a sixteen-year-old.

Zoisite, he is the youngest of the four generals. Hence, he is still keeping a pure heart of a child.

He treats the Sailor Scouts evilly and never stint crafty plots on them, because those brats are his enemies; he never stops quarreling with Nephrite, thought such kind of quarrel does not match the air of the cold darkness in the kingdom, he never hides his disliking that auburn-haired man's arrogance; he obeys the Queen's orders, but usually he likes to ask why when he feels there should be a reason, though the Queen scolds him every time, he never changes; he is always submissive and tender to his Kunzite-sama, occasionally he would be jealous, but every time he gives up to Kunzite's coaxing him—still as pure and simple as a child.

He's a devil, even craftier than both Jadeite and Nephrite. However, I couldn't help like him, like his being a clean freak; his seeking of beauty; his narcissism and his dependence to Kunzite.

Perhaps it was his simple and his bravery in love that affected me. He's true, and he could never hide his emotion. And we need something pure and simple. –Just like his showing his true emotion, showing his true love to Kunzite. When Kunzite was attacked, he stood in front of Kunzite and was regardless of danger. He's worrying about his lover makes me easily moved.

He loves Kunzite too much that he depend on him too much. Whenever he suffers wrong or difficulties he comes to Kunzite for comfort, and gets his confidence and courage back with Kunzite's warm words. I had experienced a similar experience, so I could understand his feeling, and I understand why he even didn't care about his own life when he was trying to protect Kunzite, who was wounded because of the sneak attack from Sailor Venus.

Kunzite is always cold and expressionless. I used to think that he doesn't love Zoisite enough, though he really cares about that boy, he comforts him whenever that boy needs, he treats him with patience and warmth, and he also guide him when the younger one needs that. Yet, I used to insisted that Zoisite's love was far more than that Kunzite gave him back. However, when Kunzite wanted to take the response of killing Tuxedo Kamen and losing the ginzuishou for Zoisite I at last knew that he really loves that boy so deep.

The withered of the rose was the only thing that had made me cry during the whole _SailorMoon._ He leaned against the embrace of his beloved Kunzite-sama, circled by his favorite flowers, put his hand in his lover's and murmured "Thanks for making my last will become true.""I loved you, Kunzite-sama" with tears slipping through his delicate face, before his slender hand fell and his life at last have gone.

Kunzite embraced him, and I didn't care whether they were gays or not. I could remember that Zoisite screamed "Kunzite-sama" when he was hit by Beryl, also could I remember Kunzite called Zoisite's name and beg him to take his soul to the world where Zoisite was in. The love of them was beautiful and staunch, they love because they love and that is enough.

There are some more details showing the lovely of Zoisite. He is like a kid and living with happiness and true love. He is like a fresh rose blooming in my mind. Perhaps seldom people understand his love and his love is even forbidden, I was deeply moved and burst into tears for him and his simple, his beauty and his love.

His is a boy that is delicate, graceful and slender; he is a boy who has a trusty mentor as well as his beloved; he is simple, he is still childish, he has his happiness…

He is a boy that is pure and clear, and his name is Zoisite.


End file.
